Burn Remedies
by Cara meli
Summary: short fics set after season 7
1. Chapter 1

_**Only the first chapter of this compilation is in script format; the rest are or will be in the typical story style. **_

* * *

**Entry 1 Sheldon's arrival**

Sheldon steps off the train and scans the station, looking for someone. He is carrying a luggage and a huge paper bag full of random things. It has been four months since he hastily boarded the train to get away from all the changes happening around him. He has decided to come back, whether he has resolved his issues or not is still uncertain. Someone taps his left shoulder from behind. He turns around—

**Leonard: **Hey buddy!

**Sheldon: **Leonard! (Looks at Leonard's companion) Penny!

**Penny: **Sheldon. We missed you!

He smiles and accepts their hugs. But his eyes kept wandering around the train station, searching for someone else and after he realizes that it's just Leonard and Penny—

**Sheldon: ** Where's Amy?

**Leonard: **She told us to pick you up. She said she has something to finish in the lab.

(Sheldon's smile vanished. He is obviously disappointed.)

**Sheldon: **Huh. I was really expecting to see her, which is why I chose to inform her of my return instead of you.

**Penny: **Well, there's time. You better prepare because the two of you are gonna have a looong talk.

**Leonard: **Oh boy. I hope you've fixed yourself up now. You owe Amy. Big time. What's that? (pointing to Sheldon's paper bag)

**Sheldon: **These are for Amy. For some reason, wherever I go, I always seem to find something that I think she might find amusing. And I can't help but buy them so I've accumulated this over the past months.

He notices something on a nearby store. He walks over, with Leonard and Penny following behind him, and talks to the vendor

**Sheldon: **(to the vendor) I'd like to buy this gray scarf please (He holds the scarf, looks at the price and pays the vendor) you know my girlfriend likes the color gray. I didn't understand it at first but now I too find its pale quality attractive. Oh, this will look good on her, though I have never actually seen her wear a scarf but based on her propensity to wear layers and basically just cover up as much skin as possible, I believe she will find my choice agreeable. This will go well with her—

**Vendor: **Yeah, yeah you have a girlfriend. I have other customers.

**Sheldon: **That is rude. I will send your store manager a strongly-worded complaint.

**Leonard: **(to the vendor) Don't mind him. He just misses his girlfriend that's all.

**Sheldon: **Leonard! I just miss my girlfriend? I haven't seen her in four months, that's the longest time we've been away from each other.

**Leonard: **Gee, I wonder whose fault that is.

**Sheldon: ** Yes, I know and that is what I am telling you, I do not JUST miss Amy. This is a big deal. I want to see her. Now. Come on hurry up, drop me off to her apartment or her lab or wherever she is. I need to see her before I buy everything I see in this place. (Notices something on another store) Ooh, Amy will like that

He starts walking in that direction but Penny stops him and pulls him to the car

**Penny: **Alright frog prince, we get it, we will bring you to your princess. You obviously need some thorough kissin'. Although, by the way you left her, you may have to jump high to get her to even look at you. [end]

* * *

**Entry 2 Amy during Sheldon's absence **_**(This is similar to the story above I just varied some things.)**_

Girls night at Penny's. Penny, Bernie and Amy are there, drinking wine and eating popcorn. It's been four months since Sheldon left.

**Penny: **(to Amy) Have you heard from Sheldon?

**Amy: **No. If he needs to talk to me, he knows my number.

**Penny: **You mean you never called him?

**Amy: **I called him. Twice. But after that I figured you're right. He needs space and I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to call or come back. I have monkeys waiting for me in the lab and we all know those guys are way easier to handle than my runaway boyfriend.

**Bernadette: **Aren't you worried?

**Amy: **Of course, I'm worried. But I know he's fine.

**Bernadette: **How do you know that?

**Amy: **Well, every day since he left, he sends weird things to my apartment from wherever he is. As if those things, could compensate for his absence or his leaving without a proper goodbye. If I stop receiving packages from him, then I'll know something is up.

**Penny: **What weird things?

**Amy: ** I haven't opened all of them but so far I've got a hair pin, a scarf, a stuffed monkey, a preserved insect and most recently a research he wrote on physics. It was published as a book by a small university press. (takes out a small book from her bag and shows it to them. Sheldon's name appears at the lower portion of the book followed by a string of academic titles) Although I am glad he is doing research again, I just couldn't get myself to read it. (Bernadette takes the book)

**Bernadette: **(She opens the book and squeals a little.) Oh my. You should really open this book.

**Penny: **(looks at the page Bernadette is looking at. She gasps) come on Ames. Open it.

**Amy: **Frankly, bestie, you are the last person I expected to force me to read a book on physics. (she opens it nonetheless and sees the dedication page, which says: "This and all my succeeding contributions to humanity and science are dedicated to Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.")

Amy turns to Bernadette and Penny, barely concealing her excitement.

**Amy: **I have to go.

**Penny: **why? Is everything okay?

**Amy: **Yes, I have to go home and open all those other packages he sent me. [end]

* * *

**Entry 3 Virtual Date Night**

In this scenario, Amy and Sheldon have kept in touch with each other during the latter's sabbatical by doing regular videochats.

Amy's apartment. Her computer is ringing. She has decided to ignore it and cries.

Thirty minutes have passed and it's still ringing so she answered it despite her initial decision.

**Sheldon: **Amy? What took you so long?

**Amy: **(sniffing) Nothing just some errands.

**Sheldon: **Are you crying?

**Amy: **What do you think?

**Sheldon: **It's because of date night isn't it?

**Amy: **I don't know what to tell you, Sheldon. If you have no plans of coming back, you will tell me, right?

**Sheldon: **But I will come back. In fact, I have made some progress in the new research track I want to pursue.

(A knock on Amy's door)

**Sheldon: **There's someone at your door. You better answer it before we proceed with date night.

(Amy goes to her door. It's a delivery guy. He has food and a stuffed monkey with a medical mask.)

**Amy: **(to delivery guy) I didn't order anything.

**Delivery guy: ** Yes, this was from a Dr. Sheldon Cooper? He said he is your boyfriend. Is that right?

**Amy: **Yes, let me take that.

(She takes the delivery and walks balk to her computer)

**Amy: **Sheldon, what is this?

**Sheldon: **Oh, I wanted us to have the same meal tonight so it would feel more like date night. Don't worry I gave them specific instructions on how to prepare the food and called them several times to ensure that they are to your taste.

**Amy: **Now I feel afraid to even touch this, after you harassed those food handlers. And why is this toy wearing a face mask?

**Sheldon: **Well, I…uhm, I kissed that monkey and (looks down, a little embarrassed) I just thought that this way you can kiss the monkey and it will be like you are kissing me.

**Amy: **(getting emotional again) Sheldon! This is pathetic. It is our fourth year anniversary! I am not kissing a stuffed toy! (crying now)

Sheldon stares at her, looking very sad too.

**Amy: **I miss you.

Sheldon does not respond but instead continues to stare at her with a troubled look on his face. After composing herself—which took a while—Amy looks back at Sheldon and sees his face.

**Amy: **What? Say something.

**Sheldon: **(snapping out of his trance) I am feeling a very strong urge to kiss you…but…Good night, Amy. (then he hurriedly ends the chat)

Amy resumes crying. She has decided to just go straight to bed and try to forget about their anniversary.

At 3 am the next day, she wakes up to a knock on her door. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ She waits, hoping desperately that it would be followed by his boyfriend's voice calling her name. None came, just more knocks. She gets up disappointed and looks for a weapon, just in case.

She looks through the peephole and to her surprise, it is indeed Sheldon. It appears like he's trying to reform his ritualistic knocking. Amy feels a wave of different emotions rush through her as she opens the door.

**Amy: **Sheldon…did you travel very late to get here?

**Sheldon: **Yes. I told you. It is a very strong urge.

He leans down, takes her waist and puts his lips on hers. Despite all the hurt she's felling, Amy allows herself to respond to him. She lifts her arms, wrapping them around his neck as he pulls her closer for a long and passionate kiss. [end]


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bedtime Predicament**

Ice cream turned out to be a bad idea.

Sheldon had a pint of chocolate ice cream with marshmallows and rainbow sprinkles on it—the formula for gastronomic bliss, obviously—but that didn't do the trick. He still couldn't sleep and he knew something's wrong when not even ice cream can satiate his palate. All it gave him was an ice cream headache, a full stomach and an additional thing to worry about: his bowel movement.

It had been two weeks since he left Pasadena to organize his thoughts. He thoroughly checked the hotel he's currently staying at and even tailed a chambermaid to ensure that no germs or other yucky, squishy things will share the room with him.

He looked around. Just like the previous days, the room was cleaned to his satisfaction, despite the barrage of vulgar-sounding Spanish words the cleaning lady threw at his face before leaving.

Yet, something felt not quite right. It was already 3 minutes and 19 seconds past his bedtime and he was growing more and more uncomfortable with each passing time. He needed to sleep but, for some reason, his body won't relax. He positioned himself on the bed, straight and still like a hibernating vampire, and closed his eyes. "I am sleepy. I am sleepy. I am sleepy." He muttered.

Sheldon, however, was not the only one having trouble sleeping that night.

No matter how hard she stared at the ceiling, imagining a brain diagram and reciting her favorite parts, Amy can't will her body to shut down. She shouldn't have sneaked into the UCLA cadaver lab that night because all that excitement before bedtime is really not advisable. But what can she do? When the janitor texted her that fresh cadavers were delivered to the lab that day, she had no choice. She was certain no self-respecting neurobiologist would miss such an opportunity to fiddle with those brains and marvel at the jerking legs of the departed. Besides, she badly needed things to distract her from thinking about her absentee boyfriend.

She considered making chamomile tea but, the moment the word tea came out of her mind, thoughts of Sheldon reappeared. Although they continue to communicate on a daily basis, not sensing his physical presence made Amy feel hollow. She closed her eyes and pictured a happy place for her, where she's sure Sheldon or ideas of him won't follow.

She was imagining herself in the cadaver lab when her phone rang. It was he-who-must-not-be-thought-of.

"Sheldon? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Amy, everything's okay. Did I wake you?" Sheldon answered.

Her heart stopped upon hearing him. They talked earlier in the day but still she found herself delighted and appeased by the sound coming from the other line.

Amy sighed, there really is no escaping him. "It's fine. If there's no problem, why are you calling at this hour? You had a nightmare, did you? I told you not to watch cheap science fiction before bedtime."

Sheldon sat up on his bed. "First of all, I didn't have nightmares and second, I don't watch 'cheap' science fiction. I am a fan of intelligently-written, high-quality works of fiction that happen to use science, which, for all you know, might govern other universes. Honestly, woman, your distaste for science fiction never fails to puzzle me."

"Really, Sheldon? Maybe you should just go find a girl who worships sci fi just like yourself and ask her to be your girlfriend," she countered.

"Don't be silly. Although I can easily find girls who like science fiction, I wouldn't ask them to be my girlfriend. I can never like other girls the way that I like you." He said with a smile on his face. He just can't help but smirk at the absurdity of Amy's suggestion.

On the other line, Amy was smiling too. "Good. You just have to live with my dislike of some of your passions then. In the same way that I have to get used to being exposed to them because of you and my similar inability to like other men the way that I like you. But, you didn't answer my first question. Why did you call?"

He paused for a while, thinking. "For some unknown reason, I find myself having difficulty sleeping tonight. And since you're awake maybe you can, uhm, help me pass the time." He quickly introduced a topic. "So, how was your day?"

Propping her back with a pillow, Amy recalled the events of the day for him. "Hmm, and after work, Penny, Bernadette and I went to a bar. I found out that there is a cocktail called Slippery Nipple. Did you know that?"

"Ugh, that sounds like something only horny zombies will find enticing. Did you find out what's in it?" Sheldon said while making a mental note that he should talk to those two hens about bringing his girl to bars.

"No but they assured me there is no actual nipple on it. Besides, I didn't get to try it because the janitor at UCLA informed me of the fresh deliveries in their morgue and you know what that means." She laughed.

Her laugh was contagious and Sheldon, despite his aversion to biology, laughed at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "You brain monkey. Speaking of brains, I saw Eric earlier on the train. Remember him? The delivery guy. I thought we could share more fun facts about trains but after some time, he kept giving me the same information we talked about before. He was repeating himself and doesn't even know it. Being the good acquaintance that I was, I recorded our conversation and played it to him so he would know. But he just went on and on saying the same words as it was playing. Boy, was it like simultaneously listening to two broken recordings."

"Ooh, his brain would be amusing to study! I would note that, in the event he or a similar case ends up in my lab," she said.

Sheldon chuckled and after a few more exchange of stories, he realized how his earlier restlessness was gone. And then, he finally yawned.

"Hmmm. I'm feeling sleepy. I think we should go to sleep now," he said.

Amy sensed that she has calmed down as well. Gone are her worries for the night. "I concur. I have a feeling I am going to have a good sleep tonight. Thank you for calling."

"As do I. I am glad I called you. Somehow, I know your stories will put me to sleep," he answered.

That didn't sound right, Amy thought. Is he saying her stories are akin to those humanities lectures that made her sleepy during her undergraduate years? That can't be right. She was about to protest Sheldon's remark, when he spoke.

"Or it could be because of your voice. I thought earlier that I was craving for ice cream. It turns out it was a simple case of biology wanting a little physics."

"I don't understand," Amy said.

He rolled his eyes. She was being impossible again. Does he always need to spell it out? He exhaled, might as well get it over and done with.

"Hard as this may be to believe, it appeared that my earlier diagnosis was incorrect. My stomach wasn't the problem and, consequently, ice cream was not the solution. It was my ears, oddly longing for a very particular sound."

Even though she understood perfectly what he was trying to say, she didn't let him go easily just like before. "And what sound is that?" she asked.

"Well, I have been listening to you for the past hour, haven't I?" he retorted quickly.

Then, he heard Amy chuckle. "I like hearing your voice too, Sheldon."

"Good lord, Amy, how you manage to be adorable and pushy at the same time is beyond me. Good night."

"Good night, Sheldon."

Finally, with each other's voice and quirky, charming words committed to memory, Sheldon and Amy closed their eyes and effortlessly fell asleep.

[End]


	3. Chapter 3

**The Termination Solution**

She stared at the mirror, satisfied at the image facing her. With a studded clip on her now dandruff-free hair, layers of brightly-colored cardigans and perfectly-pressed skirt on her elegant body, and the natural-looking yet artificial pink tint on her cheeks and lips, Amy felt like a true and cherished royalty. She decided against using her tiara when she realized how redundant it would look with all the regal appeal already overflowing from her uncrowned form.

After a day of doing noble work, Amy dolled up for the night to ensure that her exterior reflected the princess that she was inside. She spent a third of her time making advancements in her superior field and the rest of it being a most helpful companion to her likewise exceptional gal pals. Now all that was left to do to wrap up her precious day was to perform one more gallant task: that of being a supportive girlfriend.

She downed half a bottle of wine to gather up courage for the duty before her. It may not be what her heart desired but she was convinced that such act of altruism would be beneficial not only for Sheldon but also for science, for the rest of their social group, and, in the long run, for her.

Her computer rang. She went to her living room, set her laptop, and then assumed a proper but comfortable position on the couch.

"Good evening, Dr. Fowler." Sheldon's smiling face greeted her as she answered his video call.

"Good evening, Dr. Cooper. How was your day?"

This had been their nightly ritual since Sheldon boarded a train out of Pasadena more than a week ago. When he left, she was thankful that the relationship agreement covered a wide array of scenarios including the eventuality where one of them happens to run away. Their contract mandated nightly updates from both parties about their day and further reports on the status of whoever was out of town. It also included other optional areas of conversation such as the selection of a word for the day, science trivia, and occasional constructive gossip about their friends.

"It's great. Guess who I saw on the train today?" he said excitedly.

"Who?"

"The nine-fingered conductor, who played his banjo for us last Valentines."

"Really? That's nice," she said, remembering their lovely experience on the train.

"Yes. He played for me again though he does seem a little less enthusiastic to play ten songs for only one audience. I guess I should've taken you with me. Your presence would no doubt restore his can-do attitude to make up for that missing finger. It would've been wonderful."

Sheldon sounded joyful; the time away really did him good. Amy noticed that he was more relaxed and looked genuinely happy as he shared his adventures for the day to her. It made her happy too although he still avoided talking about the things that made him run away. She figured that he needed more time to work through those issues, which she understood perfectly since she knew him very well.

Tonight, nonetheless, she decided to help him by removing one stressor in his currently-changing life.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself, Sheldon."

"Thank you. I'm happy I'm enjoying myself, too."

"Ahm, I have a proposition to make but don't worry I doubt this will upset you. If anything, it will make you happy and relieve some of the pressure you're feeling with the disturbance of your status quo."

"I'm listening."

"Well, upon contemplation, I figured that instead of comforting you in your time of need, I stressed you out further when I suggested moving in."

"Okay," he said, curiously, his face becoming serious.

"I know that our relationship is one of the things that introduced changes in your life, many of which you are unwilling to commit to but nevertheless do because of our agreement. Now, I realize I was being unfair to you so I want to help you by eliminating one stressor in your life," she said cautiously.

"Amy, I get that you're adorably trying to be gentle at the expense of being superfluous. But, you know I care for no such thing. Would you mind very much getting to the heart of it?"

"Alright. I am proposing a termination of our relationship agreement and a reversion to our old boy slash girl slash friend status," she said, quickly, without pausing even for a single breath.

She saw that his face was full-blown serious now. His brows furrowed and his lips pressed together firmly, forming a thin line. He just stared at her for a long while, making no comment or movement whatsoever. He must be thinking, she thought. Some encouragement and elaboration would be in order.

"Think of it, Sheldon. Without us being in a romantic relationship, there would be no more pressure on you to engage in intimacy or silly hippy gestures. No more tedious date nights, Valentine's day celebrations, hand-holding, hugging, kissing, and, most of all, the possibility of us sharing a house and a life together," she said, her composure starting to dwindle.

As Sheldon sat in front of his computer thinking, Amy was starting to have second thoughts about her decision. Hearing herself speak of the things that would no longer be possible if they end their relationship made her feel like a peasant with nothing and no future ahead of her instead of the royalty she convinced herself she was earlier. But, she had resolved to stick with her proposition.

"Furthermore, you can devote more time to science and those other activities that you like without me bothering you," she continued. "So, what do you say?"

"Are you mad at me?" was his response. He almost sounded upset.

"No. I was just trying to help you, Sheldon."

"Oh, no, you are mad at me for running away. You said you understand."

"I am not mad at you at all and I do understand. Just consider it."

"I have a few questions. And I want you to be as straightforward as possible," he said after a while.

She nodded.

"You will still be my friend?" A part of my social circle?"

"Yes, of course. I cannot just leave the group. They are my friends, too," she said nervously but trying to sound upbeat.

"You will still have dinners with us at my apartment?"

"Yes."

"Movie night?"

"Yes."

He was silent again, which made Amy nervous. All of a sudden, she was afraid, instead of thankful, that he might take up her offer.

"Will you go back to dating?"

"Yes. Most probably."

"Look for someone else to pair-bond with?"

"Yes."

"Hold hands with someone else?"

"Yes. But it's a good thing, Sheldon, you won't have to—"

"Kiss someone else's lips?"

"Sheldon!"

"You said you would answer my questions," he insisted, his voice breaking. He was also visibly having difficulty swallowing but his eyes remained fixed on her. "Have intercourse? Live with him?"

"Fine, Sheldon. Yes. Yes, I will look for another man. Yes, if I ever find one who I am attracted to I will do all those things. Yes. Are you done?" she answered, trying very hard to control herself.

"Not yet. Will that make you happy?" he asked.

"If it will help you, then it will make me happy."

"That is not a straightforward answer. Will this breakup make you happy?"

It was her turn to be silent. When did Sheldon get so adept at putting her on the spot? She thought if she laid down the benefits of the termination to him, he would agree right away. After all, her reasoning was sound. He could live without the things that he did not like about their relationship, maintain their friendship, and focus on getting his coveted Nobel Prize. She knew the effect would be different for her but Sheldon would normally not think of her side of things.

"Don't you want to be my girlfriend anymore?" Sheldon pressed on. "Amy?"

"I think you know the answer to that," she conceded.

"No, apparently I don't because here you are…breaking up with me."

"I love being your girlfriend, more than anything. And I don't want to be with anyone else," she said, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Good." Sheldon sighed and looked at her fondly, breathlessly. "Then, stop this silliness."

"But, this will help you. It will make you happy."

"Amy, I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. But I assure you that it will neither help me nor make me happy," he said. "Seriously, woman, can you hear yourself?"

That made Amy laugh. She was relieved, grateful to hear, in his own way, that he wanted her in his life as well.

"I think I'm gonna have to cut this trip short now before you get any more of those kind of ideas. Besides, I'm starting to see germy spots in the trains I've been in, now that I've grown familiar of them. It's filthy."

"I thought you're enjoying yourself. You look happy when we chat," Amy inquired.

"Here you go again with these misconceptions. I am happy because I'm talking to you. Oh, Amy," he sighed and shook his head a little. "Now, what do you want me to get you when I come back? Another tiara?"

She smiled. "Oh, no, thank you. I already feel like a princess."

"Okay. I'll get you a scepter then. You'll be the queen on my return," he said and winked at her.

[End]


	4. Chapter 4

**The Impromptu Homecoming Agitation**

"Did you tell anyone I was coming?"

"No, Sheldon. I did as you said. I told them I was working late running experiments. I even have the documentation to show for it," Leonard said proudly, pointing to the pile of paperwork in the back of the car. He picked Sheldon up from the train station. The latter called him that morning after two months of travelling.

"Did you make entries in the log book in your lab as well?" Sheldon asked.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Leonard, if anyone checks the logs and they saw that your name is not in there at the time you said you would, they'd know you're lying."

"No one would check the log," Leonard sighed.

Sheldon shook his head; Leonard still did not know the basics of lying. "Did you at least notify the guard at the building to corroborate your story in case someone asks?"

"I'm glad your back, Sheldon," he smiled."But, by the time we reach the apartment, they'd know I lied anyway."

"You make a good point. The thing about surprises is you have to make a plausible explanation for your behavior and reveal it soon enough to be a ruse in the hopes of eliciting a positive reaction for the actual thing you are covering up for. Interesting, isn't it? Oh, I'm excited to see everyone."

"I'm sure they're excited to see you, too."

Sheldon happily looked out the window, which made Leonard thankful for that gave him at least some moments of peace while driving but that didn't last long, of course.

"Hmm, based on my observation, confidentiality does not apply between people in romantic relationships so whatever a friend shares to one of the couple, the other one would most likely know as well."

"Okay. What about it?" Leonard asked.

"You didn't tell Penny I'm coming, did you? Because if you told Penny, I'm sure she'd tell Amy and that would ruin my unannounced return."

"No. I didn't tell Penny. You have nothing to worry about, Amy has no idea you're coming home today."

"Alright," Sheldon said and resumed looking at the view outside. "So, how about we play some game?"

Leonard thought about banging his head against the steering wheel. He missed Sheldon and he was thoroughly amused that his quirks were still there despite the changes he had to face the past months. _I really enjoyed those two months without games in the car though,_ he told himself while Sheldon continued relaying to him the rules of the game he wanted to play.

Leonard was already weary by the time they reached the apartment. They played three silly games along the way and the lanky physicist refused to play the quiet game. Sheldon stopped in front of their door and stood close to Leonard as he was about to open it.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked, slightly spooked by his close proximity.

"How do I smell like Leonard?"

"Wha—I'm not gonna sniff you!"

"Who else is gonna do it? Come on. They'll be hugging me in there. I don't want to smell like some hobo coming out of the train."

"Fine, Sheldon." Leonard breathed in deeply. "You smell fine. Not like a train hobo at all."

"Good. Did you also detect a hint of the talc I used today?"

Leonard rolled his eyes and smiled a little. "Yes, Sheldon you smell of baby powder. Just like a toddler."

"Excellent," he said and gestured for him to proceed opening the door.

"Look who's here!" Leonard said.

Sheldon saw his friends' faces lit up upon seeing him. Penny was the first to stand up and give him a hug.

"This is a pleasant surprise. Welcome back!" the blonde said. The others followed suit, giving him more embraces and pats on the back. "So d'you like bein' a hobo?" Penny teased.

Sheldon glared at her and inspected the apartment. His eyes roamed around the place looking for something, someone he longed to see.

"Where's Amy?"

"She texted a while ago saying she'll be late. She's finishing up some paperwork at her lab. Would you like me to tell her you're here? I'm sure she'd hurry once she found out," Bernie said.

"Oh, no. Thank you. I'll just wait for her," he said and took his spot.

Forty-five minutes had passed but there was still no sign of Amy. Sheldon refused to eat or tell them about his trip until he talked to her. He just sat on the couch and listened to Penny talk about her new-found job. Then, Bernie's phone rang with a text alert.

"It's from Amy. She said she's still at the lab and that she's sorry she won't make it tonight," Bernie said. "You know, Sheldon, I can just tell her that you're here."

"Yeah, it'll work like magic. 'Sheldon's here!' And bam! Amy will be here in no time…Seriously though, I'm sure she'll come here if she knows," Howard added.

"Then, that will destroy the surprise," Sheldon said, disappointed.

"She'll be surprised when we tell her you've returned. There's still surprise there," Raj said. "Besides, she will still be excited to see you."

The others agreed. Sheldon paused for a moment to think. "Alright," he said, standing up. "I'll just surprise her at her lab. Don't go telling her I'm coming." He said as he grabbed his coat and bag.

"You're going there right now? It's late and I'm not driving you; I had enough games for the night," Leonard said.

"Oh, I'll take a cab. See you later," he said as he hurriedly stepped out.

He arrived at the university thirty minutes later carrying a small teddy bear he bought along the way. The stuffed toy was holding a heart with the word "surprise!" on it. He was about to enter Amy's building when the guard stopped him.

"Where are you going?" the guard inquired, eyeing him curiously.

"To my girlfriend," he said proudly. "She's working late tonight."

"Oh no one's in there. The last one, Dr. Fowler, left around twenty minutes ago."

Sheldon's jaw dropped. He shouldn't have stopped to buy that teddy bear. He shook his head, thanked the guard and walked away.

"Amy's apartment it is," he muttered.

He arrived shortly at Amy's apartment as he instructed the cab driver to take the quickest route possible. She was probably already preparing for bed and he didn't want to disturb her further. All he wanted was to see her so he'd feel like he's really at home once again.

In hindsight, he thought, he should've asked her to pick him up. That way they could spend more time together instead of the little time they have now. But, he wanted to surprise her and see her face brighten up at the sight of him.

He fixed himself and excitedly knocked at her door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy."

He waited for a while but there was no answer. _Is she asleep already?_ He knocked again but received no answer.

Sheldon started to get worried. It was either she was too deep in her sleep already or she wasn't home yet. _But, she left the university earlier than me_, he thought. Resigned, he got his phone out and called her. She answered after three rings.

"Sheldon, is everything okay? It's late," she said.

"Yes, it's late," he said, his voice stern and worried. "Where are you?"

"I'm just getting in my car. I'm on my way home from the lab but I had a flat tire. Luckily, the car shop I always go to was open," she said. "Why are you asking?"

"Ahm, nothing. Just checking in. I'm going to bed, drive safely," he said and quickly hung up. He was tempted to just pick her lock and enter her apartment to wait there but that might scare, instead of surprise her. He decided to wait outside her door; she would be home soon anyway.

But, he was wrong. Another half hour had passed and Amy was nowhere to be found. He was fidgety, tired, nervous, and frustrated. _What's taking her so long?_ He called her again.

"Amy, are you home yet?" he asked.

"Uhm, not yet. I had to drive around to buy fast food. I forgot to eat dinner and now I'm hungry. But don't worry, Sheldon. It's not that far off anyway. I'll be home soon. Are you sure everything's okay? I thought you're going to bed," she said.

"Yes, I am going to bed," he said defensively. "Good night, Amy."

"Good night, Sheldon."

Sheldon hung up and sighed. _The one time I give in to impulse. This was a terrible idea._ He continued pacing in front of Amy's apartment, frustrated.

Exhaustion soon caught up with him. He sat down beside the door, with his legs stretched out. He rested his head and back on the wall for comfort, put his bag beside him, and hugged the stuffed toy. _Only a few minutes now_, he thought impatiently as he started counting…and dozed off.

Amy had a rough day herself. She had to work late for something due tomorrow, missed dinner with the gang, had a flat tire, and ate crappy food at the nearby store. She was so tired she could barely carry herself as she walked towards her apartment.

She was wiping her glasses when she saw a blurry image of someone slumped beside her door. She was at the end of the corridor, walking cautiously towards the man. She didn't feel alarmed though and when she put her glasses on, she knew the reason why.

Her heart seemed to stop beating. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes at the sight before her. She kneeled before him, feeling a little disbelief that he was finally here.

She stared longingly at him, taking note of the surprise teddy bear he was hugging. She lifted her right hand and tenderly touched his nose with her fingertips. _He's really here_, she thought.

She always imagined that when Sheldon comes home, she would jump about and hug him tightly. Or perhaps even kiss him. But, at that moment, she wanted nothing but to gaze at him and admire him while he sleeps.

Maybe it was because she was tired; he looked tired, too. His brows were a little furrowed even with his eyes closed. But that didn't make his return any less magical for her. She continued to trace the outline of her face until her fingertips landed hesitantly on his lips.

That's when his eyes opened.

"Amy?" he said, a little dazed.

"Yes, Sheldon. It's me," she said, smiling warmly at him.

"I was supposed to surprise you," he said, upset.

"That's okay. I was really surprised you know. You just didn't see it," she replied, standing up. "Come on, let's get inside."

She offered her hand to him. He extended his hand to hold hers but made no indication of standing up. She looked curiously at him until she felt him pulling her down.

He patted the space beside him, inviting her to sit down. "Five minutes. I don't feel like standing up yet," he said. She took the spot beside him.

"Here." He handed her the teddy bear. "I would've loved to see your surprise face," he said, looking fondly at her.

"I love seeing your face. Period." She smiled, held the bear on her lap and put her head on Sheldon's shoulder. "I'm glad you're back, Sheldon."

"Me, too," he said as he wound his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Hmmm, you smell nice," she said and closed her eyes.

[end]


End file.
